This invention relates to automatic rifles for use as riot control weapons. The primary use of weapons of this type is to disperse violent or aggressive crowds without inflicting serious injury.
In the past, conventional weapons have been used which required special ammunition with rubber or plastic projectiles. Such weapons are very expensive, as is the special ammunition required. Grenade launchers and gas grenades have also been used for riot control. These grenades and launchers are also very expensive and require specially trained personnel to set up and fire them. The grenades are usually limited to indoor use only. Since the gas disperses quickly outdoors, the effectiveness is greatly reduced.
The deficiencies of the aforementioned weapons dictate the need for an inexpensive weapon system, capable of firing inexpensive ammunition, while retaining simple operation.